


Lonely Night

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun's away for the weekend and Ben hates sleeping alone. Also I'm bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a really big fan of this one so I'll most likely edit it at a later date. Until then, enjoy :)

     Ben rolled over and stretched out his arm. The other side of the bed was cold and he frowned. Cracking his eyes open, he remembered that Shaun was gone for the weekend. A convention or something. Ben hated when Shaun left. He always got restless and couldn’t sleep. Wrapping the blanket tighter around himself, Ben hoped to compensate for the missing heat that Shaun usually emitted.  
     Ben’s phone lit up and he squeezed his eyes shut. Whatever it was, it could wait until morning. When it lit up again, he turned over to face the wall. The third time light flooded his room, Ben was ready to shut his damn phone off.  
    “Who the fuck?” He propped himself up on an elbow and grabbed his phone. Looking directly at it in the dark room was like looking into the damn sun.  
    *3 New Text Messages from Shaun*  
_Hey. –S_  
_What’s up? –S_  
_You need to stop whatever the fuck you’re doing and pay attention to me. –S_  
     Groggily, Ben sent a message back.  
_Dude, I’m trying to sleep. You know, the thing normal people do at 3am? –B_  
     He flopped his head back onto his pillow and waited for the inevitable reply. Seconds later, he got it.  
_Well wake up. I miss you. –S_  
_I miss you too. The bed’s cold and empty without you. –B_  
_I know. I’m sorry. I think I left a sweatshirt on the couch. Go grab it, it might help. –S_  
     Ben looked over at the bedroom door and weighed his options. Groaning, he pushed himself up and out of bed. Barefoot, he padded down the hallway, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
     The living room light was on. Did he leave it on? Shaking his head, Ben grabbed Shaun’s favorite sweatshirt from the couch and turned to trudge back to bed.  
     “Morning, sleepyhead.”  
     Ben nearly jumped out of his skin at Shaun’s distinct drawl.  
     Ben looked around and found Shaun leaning against the kitchen entryway. He had his arms folded over his chest and a small smirk on his face. His hair was messy and disheveled but his eyes were surprisingly alert.  
     “Christ, Shaun. You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing home?”  
     “I missed you, so I came home early.” Shaun chuckled and pushed off the wall, walking toward Ben. “I wanted to surprise you.”  
     “Mission accomplished,” Ben smirked and wrapped his arms around Shaun, ducking his head into Shaun’s neck.  
     “Come on,” Shaun tried to pull away but Ben refused to let go. “I need to shower, then we can go to sleep.”  
     “Shower in the morning,” Ben grumbled, “Sleep now.”  
     “Alright,” laughing, Shaun detangled himself started down the hallway, Ben in tow, “Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
